Occasions
by MomentaryScream
Summary: Just a large number of silly little fics for all occasions -English only though, seeing as how I don't know any other holidays-.
1. At The End Of November

**AN- **Ok, so here's my second fic! Part one of the Advent Countdown Occasion! It's just a lot of silly stories for Death Note which will probably all be unrelated [although this countdowny thingy and Christmass itself will all be grouped with the same plot, obviously. Imagine chibi-death note [all of the characters tiny and stuff :D] and you can understand this better, probably. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Death Note, obviously, but this plot is all mine. With some friendly guidance from my friends.

* * *

"Where's my freaking advent calendar?!?!?" Near's scream echoed around the building, even though everyone was already in the room with him. L shielded his ears, before yelling for ice-cream and cake. They made everything better, right?

Watari appeared promptly with said items, before turning to Near quietly. "I'm afraid we haven't bought advent calendars yet," he told the small boy sadly, his expression grave.

I sighed, holding up a bar of chocolate to my mouth to take a bite, before freezing. Someone has taken my chocolate. I glanced at my red-headed best friend, who was licking chocolate off his fingers with a smug grin.

All hell broke loose. I lunged at Matt, making attempts to strangle him while he batted me away with some random games console. Near and L started a screaming match over candy and toys, and BB took the opportunity to start stabbing the albino boy's teddies violently with an apple. It was the sharpest thing he was allowed.

The room seemed to turn into a full-scale riot as Watari left, looking bored. It was turning into a manic fist-and-apple fight to the death of two teddy bears.

At the same moment, three others were having a similar fight.

"Give me the Death Note!"

"Mikami, shut up!"

And so it went on. Misa quickly got and went to sulk in a corner, while Light and Mikami both tugged hopelessly on opposite ends of said notebook. Two rather small looking shinigamis played chess in one corner, screaming random insults at the chess pieces.

Overall, the day was rather hectic for the adults responsible for each set of children.

* * *

**AN- **An amusing opening? Part two coming very soon, hopefully, seeing as how this is pretty much just a little opening for my countdown. :D Reviews are loved, and any ideas are welcomed :)


	2. The Countdown Begins

**AN- **Part two of my advent countdown! Thanks to any readers, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chaos. Everywhere, there were children bouncing off the freaking walls. Well, more accurately, a Mello and an L were bouncing off the walls fast enough for it to look like there were about twenty of each. Dangerous stuff, chocolate. Or the advent calendar-y package they came in. Those damn things could win England a war!

Near glanced around, vaguely concerned as he stared at his chocolate in dismay. This was what he'd been throwing massive tantrums over? It'd looked like more in those TV adverts. He was never buying off Amazon again. Or letting Watari buy for him. Or whatever. Bloody rip-off.

Mello, however, was ecstatic about the genuine excuse to eat chocolate every day. And he'd already eaten about ten bars of Galaxy chocolate. Not a good combination, holiday spirit, chocolate and Mello. They should really be kept apart in the future.

L, on the other hand, had dunked his tiny, pathetic excuse for a chocolate into sugar. A lot of sugar. Several times. And that, also combined with that elusive 'Christmas spirit' thing had set him off jumping manically around the room.

Even Beyond looked vaguely worried, hunched in a corner with a massive, industrial sized pot of jam, licking his fingers mournfully, muttering 'Bah, humbug' as random intervals, hoping it was adding to the general Christmassy feel.

Near was concerned. They didn't even have the tree up yet and everyone was acting like it was halfway to midnight already. Suddenly, a rather manic looking Mello appeared directly in front of him, scaring the living Christmas-lights out of the small, pale boy.

"Are ya gonna eat that?" Mello's voice was practically slurring. He should really stay off the… chocolate. Yeah, like that was going to ever happen. Near nodded, quickly shoving the small candy-type thing in his mouth and swallowing, before going into a massive choking fit while Mello screamed in horror at the unjust death to one of his favourite sweet things.

Meanwhile, two shinigami's were puzzling over how the hell to open the advent calendar door for the first day. So far they're tried stabbing it, tearing it, and biting it, but nothing seemed to be working. Eventually, Ryuk gave up, pulling out his Death Note over-dramatically, and instantly being tackled by a rabid, chocolate-high Mikami who seemed to either be attempting rape or just wanted a Death Note of his own. Possibly the second. Hopefully.

Ryuk refused to give up without a struggle though, and after several minutes of slapping either other around the face, Ryuk managed to get Mikami into a headlock. Don't ask how. Light ignored them, slowly prodding his own advent calendar [with an ornate looking 'Kira' written on it in calligraphy] to try and figure out how it was meant to work. Some genius.

Misa was the only one capable of doing anything intelligent. She had already managed to open and eta her chocolate, and was sitting on the floor and vibrating in a very hyperactive sort of way.

The single message any adult in the near vicinity of either party had taken from this was simple; don't let mental disturbed children anywhere near chocolate. Especially when they have an excuse to eat it non-stop for the next twenty four days.

* * *

**AN- **Was it good? Reviews are loved, cyber-glomps to anyone who does :D


End file.
